Azzurro Vanel
Azzurro Vanel is a character in the Japanese Anime Kuroshitsuji, which is known as Black Butler in English. He appears as the main antagonist during the Kidnapping Arc in the anime and manga. He is a drug dealer, and a member of the Italian Mafia. Role In the anime and manga, Azzurro is briefly seen playing pool with Ciel Phantomhive, overhearing that the boy had obtained drugs. He later sends his henchmen to abduct Ciel, who bring him to Azzurro. Beating and bounding Ciel, he demands Ciel to tell him where the drugs are; Ciel refuses and it again roughly beaten. Sebastian Michaelis; Ciel's Demon Butler; later becomes aware of Ciel's abduction after seeing the window in Ciel's study open and the place trashed, a note left on the desk regarding a key that leads to the place where the drugs are stored. During this time, Azzurro sends more of his henchmen to kill Sebastian and the Phantomhive servants; a sniper fires through the window and narrowly misses Sebastian and one of the servants, Mey-Rin. Sebastian then departs to find Ciel, chasing after Azzurro's henchmen in their car and stopping them at the edge of a cliffside while the henchmen are on the phone with Azzurro, screaming in panic and fear before the screams suddenly stop. Azzurro becomes increasingly afraid and anxious as he hears Sebastian's voice at the other end, asking is his Master was near. Azzurro doesn't respond, except Ciel gives a small 'woof', which Sebastian hears and states his approval before hanging up the phone and allowing the henchmen's car to tip over the side of the cliff and explode as he checks the time and walks off. Sebastian later arrives at Azzurro's hideout and kills all of the henchman guarding the area, eventually reaching the room Azzurro and Ciel are in. Azzurro grabs Ciel and threatens to kill him when Sebastian moves closer, taking out his gun. As Sebastian takes out the key to the storehouse of drugs, hidden henchmen appear and fire their guns at Sebastian; shooting the Butler many times straight through the head and shooting him down. Triumphant, Azzurro plans to sell Ciel and the boy organs or perverts; however Ciel, appearing annoyed, merely calls out to Sebastian of how long the Butler planned to play dead. Despite the brutal attack, Sebastian still lives, spitting out the bloody bullets and throwing them at the henchmen, killing them all in one swipe of his hand. Alarmed, Azzurro then pulls the trigger of his gun, which is at Ciel's head. But, Sebastian manages to catch the bullet with his mere fingers, leaving Azzurro horrified and in shock. Desperate to save himself, Azzurro offers Sebastian money, alcohol, and women to work for him-but Sebastian refuses and explains the Contract he has with Ciel. It's 'game over' as Sebastian worded it, and he transforms to his Demon Self, killing Azzurro. Category:Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains